1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrapper of film unit with lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional photographing, a film is to be charged into a camera. There has been an inconvenience, however, that there may be no camera at hand, since only a few people carry a camera at all times with them. In such case, it is greatly convenient if a film unit with lens is available at a nearby store at a low price comparable to buying a conventional photographing film and if, after photographing, an order for DPE can be made in the form of a film unit with lens in a similar manner as in the case of a conventional photographing film.
In prior art, such a film unit with lens is covered with an outer case made of paper over the main portion of the film unit surface thereof and it is furthermore wrapped by an aluminum moistureproof bag. Since such a wrapping bag is to be discarded after taking out the film unit with lens, it is a cause of a problem for example from the viewpoint of saving resources.
On the other hand, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 3-56931 discloses a concept of forming the outer box of a film unit with lens by a removable/reattachable cover and a portion covering the unit at all times. Such a box, however, does not provide a moistureproof covering.